


When Fire Doesn't Burn

by DefenderoftheDogma



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional pain, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Torture, anakin tortured, hurt anakin, obi-wan tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: Anakin is dead. Killed by those who would extract information from his master. But Obi-wan can't survive without Anakin. Major character death. Major character angst. Not slash.





	When Fire Doesn't Burn

Disclaimer: I own what rocks dream about.

It didn't hurt anymore. Nothing they did to him ever would. They had killed Anakin. Nothing else mattered.

Obi-wan didn't protest as they chained him to a pole and began to whip him, trying once more to extract the location of the hidden Jedi on Fargul. The Jedi were undercover, and Anakin and Obi-wan had been tasked with getting them off planet. They had been captured instead.

Anakin had never known where exactly the Jedi were, and Obi-wan wished desperately that he had. If he had, then perhaps their captures would have been more hesitant to kill him, to threaten Obi-wan with the death of his padawan if he didn't talk. And he had still held back the information. Anakin hadn't blamed him. He had looked up into Obi-wan's eyes, his image blurred for the tears sliding from those same orbs. And he had forgiven Obi-wan. Simply said that he forgave him already, and had held still while the lightsaber bore down. Obi-wan's lightsaber, now used to end his own padawan's life.

Anakin's last words had been spent trying to tell Obi-wan that he loved him. The monsters who had captured them had intended to break Obi-wan with Anakin's death. Instead they had drained the will to live from him as well. He hadn't been able to handle it. Anakin's death had only been followed by intense physical torture, the boy's body had been tossed over a cliff. Denied even a decent burial. Obi-wan hadn't been allowed even a minute with Anakin, before or after the young Jedi's death. He hadn't been allowed to hold the body, to close Anakin's eyes, the same that had been staring into his untill the last. He hadn't been able to wipe away the dirt and grime that had collected on the child's cheeks. Even when he begged, they had dragged Anakin's body away. Obi-wan never saw him again.

No, they had done everything they could to him. And when the beatings intensified, and he couldn't take it any longer, he saw Anakin, holding out his hand, seeming to be made of a blue light. Obi-wan reached out, and grasped his padawan's arm, and pulled away from his body to be with his brother forever.


End file.
